Shun Kageyama (Zi-O)
Grasshopper |numberofepisodes = 2 (Zi-O) |gender = Male |type = Villain/Monster |label = Kamen Rider PunchHopper |label2 = Kamen Rider PunchHopper |image2 = |firstepisode = 2006: Next Level Kabuto |lastepisode = 2019: The Chosen Kabuto |cast = Masato Uchiyama |affiliation = Worms}} In 2019, a Worm copied and was able to transform into . History A meteor crashes on Earth and the Salis Worms begin to attack and copy the appearances of humans. One of the Worms copies the form of the deceased Shun Kageyama, whose memories are exactly the same as the original. He also has the Hopper Zecter to transform into PunchHopper. He makes a surprise attack on Kamen Rider Zi-O II and Kamen Rider Gatack while the Riders are fighting a group of Worms. Then Gatack assumes Rider form and Zi-O II uses clairvoyance skill to defeat him before Another Kabuto arrives and helps PunchHopper escape, saying that the Worm is his "little brother". Later, the imitation Shun tricks Sougo and Woz to think that he is an ally and wants to save Sou Yaguruma from what he becomes . However, his true purpose is to lure Arata Kagami to an ambush set by the Hell Brothers. . Kagami is subsequently abducted by Kageyama, as another meteorite is about to crash into Earth. Kageyama only agrees to let Kagami go if the Riders give him the Ginga and Fourze Ridewatches, because he does not want them to prevent the meteorite carrying his Worm comrades from crashing into Earth. Kagami is freed by Sougo and Woz anyway, and he transforms to fight Kageyama. Nevertheless, Another Kabuto comes in time and stops Gatack from harming his "brother". Kageyama transforms into PunchHopper and the three engage in battle. Being outnumbered 2 to 1, Gatack is soundly defeated by a Rider Punch and Rider Kick from PunchHopper and Another Kabuto, respectively. PunchHopper later takes the Ginga and Fourze Ridewatches with him, saying that the meteorite cannot be stopped without those Watches. In an abandoned warehouse, the mimicked Kageyama is seen eating noodles with his "brother". He is asked by Yaguruma whether he actually plans on ending the world. Kageyama affirms this, but Yaguruma says that as long as they have each other, none of that matters, and that they will still keep walking the "hellish" world forever. Heure, nevertheless, does not want the world to be destroyed, and appears before the two. He freezes time and takes away the Ginga and Fourze Ridewatches with the intention of returning them to the protagonists so that they can stop the meteorite. Imitation Kageyama is frustrated by this. Later, on the top of a building, Another Kabuto and PunchHopper do battle with Geiz and Woz. The four combatants use their finishing attacks and force one another out of the transformations. Kageyama states that the meteorite carries his Worm companions, and once it reaches Earth, they will be able to conquer the planet. At that point, Kagami, Sougo and Tsukuyomi, who have just retrieved the stolen Ridewatches, enter the fray. Sougo and Woz travel into space to stop the meteorite, leaving GeizRevive and Gatack to fight PunchHopper and KickHopper. Geiz, as GeizRevive, fights PunchHopper, and ultimately defeats him with the power of Shippu. Another Kabuto is also destroyed by Kagami right after. When Yaguruma, on the ground, comes by his side and asks him to call him "brother" again, the mimicked Kageyama coldly tells him that he has never been his "brother", and that he has never been "Kageyama" to begin with. He reverts back to the original Worm form and disintegrates. Forms - PunchHopper= PunchHopper Statistics *'Rider Height': 192 cm *'Rider Weight': 93 kg *'Ability Perimeters': *'Punching Power': 3 t **'Finisher Power': 19 t *'Kicking Power': 6.5 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/5.6 s Unlike all of the other Riders in Kamen Rider Kabuto, the Kamen Rider Hopper Series Riders only have one form that they transform into. has a black Acrida cinerea motif and by raising the legs on the , PunchHopper can jump high into the sky. By lowering the legs on the Hopper Zecter, the energy is concentrated into a tachyon-powered . The impact upon landing on the ground again powers up another punch. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 37-38 }} Equipment Devices *Hopper Zecter: PunchHopper's Transformation device (uses the brown side) *ZECT Buckle: PunchHopper's transformation-Clock Up hybrid belt Behind the scenes Portrayal This version of Shun Kageyama is portrayed by , who played his original role in Kamen Rider Kabuto. Notes *This version of Shun Kageyama is the second character in Zi-O whose appearance is similar to the original version. Unlike Miss Sailor who is an entirely different character from Yuri Aso, this character is merely a copycat with the original character's appearance and memories. *It is noted that Worm able to mimic someone once they have met the person directly. But this worm is never seen having met Shun before, so it is unknown on how he able to mimic Shun perfectly. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 37: 2006: Next Level Kabuto **Episode 38: 2019: Kabuto's Choice References Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Villains Category:Worms Category:Non human riders Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Deceased